1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium-ion battery controlling apparatus and an electric vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) are equipped with a capacitor that supplies power to a motor. The capacitor includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-339864 discloses a technique in which a usable range of state of charge (SOC) is increased when a lead-acid battery degrades.
In recent years, lithium-ion batteries have attracted attention as rechargeable batteries. Because of the lightweight nature and high energy density performance, lithium-ion batteries are expected to be favorably used as a vehicle-mounted high-output power source.